


Feline Friend(s)

by Ruehyte



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AND THE KITTY, Basically Rayla's cat, F/M, Fluff??? I guess?? ???, I just want them to be happy okay, I love her..., Let me have that at least, Post-final war, They purr but like.... In unison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruehyte/pseuds/Ruehyte
Summary: His scarf was meowing when he got home, and his girlfriend was glaring at him suspiciously."Okay, Rayla. Listen, hear me out."





	Feline Friend(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Callum you can't keep stealing cats off the street there's no room left in the cASTLE CALLUM NO NOT ANOTHER ONE-

His scarf was meowing when he got home, and his girlfriend was glaring at him suspiciously.

"Okay, Rayla? Listen, hear me out."

  
  


\---

  
  


He had been on a trip, a  _ business trip,  _ to get more medicine for Rayla's cold. Ezran had mentioned that they didn't have anything strong enough for elves, and so he took the chance to go for a walk.

After insisting that his kitten of a girlfriend didn't follow him, that was- which took absolutely too much effort. She was stubborn as always.

As he was walking, however, on the cobblestone path back to the castle, he heard a rustle. He whipped around to look about, but passed it off as nothing.

But it was hard to pass off a tiny, tiny sound to the left of him as nothing when it sounds four times. Unless he was going insane.

Though when he walked over, off of the main path, and saw the bush in front of him rustle, he knew that he wasn't. He scanned around his surroundings, blinding himself on one of the gas lamps- and once he was sure he was alone, he crept towards the bush, slowly. In case it was a tiny dragon ready to surprise him. 

That was unlikely but he somehow would've been less shocked by Zym, compared to what actually poked it's little head out.

Callum's eyes widened. It was a.. cat?

A kitten, really. He knelt down, peering over at the tiny, timid thing, and held his hand out.

The cat eyed it almost curiously, blinking a few times before slowly, very slowly, stalking over. Callum grinned, but made no sound, and moved his hand just an inch closer. 

"C'mere girl," He cooed at the kitten, noticing that fear in her eyes as she refused to come any closer. "I'm not gonna hurt you, it's okay, c'mere." The tone of his voice must've done something though, because as he continued to soothe the creature, she yawned, and came in closer. 

She sniffed his hand, contemplating his worth, before her head pressed against it, nuzzling it. 

"There you go." Callum grinned, moving his hand around to scratch the cat's head- which followed after it almost eagerly. "There we go, it's alright." 

While he was petting her, and she was yapping happily at him, he scanned over the cat- both for any tag of identification, and any injuries. 

Just as the former wasn't found, he noticed her back paws, one of which had been scratched up, badly. His face fell in concern, and he twisted around on his heels to get a better look at it.

"I didn't even notice that when you were walking..." He pointed out to himself, hovering his other hand over it. The cat made no move to bat his hand away. This just made him smile wider. When he looked back, he noticed the swelling around her eye, as well.

"You're a tough one, huh?" He asked her, laughing to himself as she dropped her head onto his hand, eyes closed. 

"C'mon, kitty." He, as carefully as he could, lifted the kitten up into his arms. "Lets get you patched up, shall we?" He smiled down at her, and made his way back home.

  
  


\---

"So ya stole a cat." Rayla deadpanned.

While he had been explaining, Callum had taken the cat out of his scarf, and was cradling the thing in his arms. "I didn't  _ steal  _ her." He pointed out, scratching the back of her ear. "I'm helping her."

Rayla wasn't entirely convinced. He'd brought a stray cat home when he had a perfectly good one already, after all. "Helpin' her how?" She questioned.

Then callum set the critter down. The cat stretched into the bed, and winced as she put too much weight on her scratched leg. 

"Oh, the poor lamb," Rayla's eyes widened, and she was purring lowly. The kitten purred back, and Callum could feel his heart combust inside his chest.

"See? I'm-  _ We're  _ just nursing her back to health." He sat down on the bed bedside them, and the cat instantly perked her head around, nuzzling her face into Callum's thigh. He'd been claimed, it seemed.

He didn't see Rayla shaking her head. His head only snapped over when she inched closer and muttered. 

"Wha' we callin' her?"

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SUCH A TINY LITTLE THING BUT ITS SUCH A FUNNY CONCEPT TO ME THAT I HAD TO POST IT HVGEJDS


End file.
